


Unneeded interruptions

by Mirukunani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a tease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Handcuffs, I hate myself, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirukunani/pseuds/Mirukunani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto start to explore what they like, which ends up being a surprise for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unneeded interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> um wtf did i write  
> sorry for slight ooc bokuto

 

 

_Click._

Bokuto awakens to the faint sound of something clicking above him, squinting his eyes in the dusk darkness to see a very familiar smirk and hooded eyes staring down at him. His first reaction is to jerk, but when he does, it's then he finally registers the cold metal scratching against both of his wrists that are held in a slightly uncomfortable position. _Oh._

 

-

_A week ago_

It was a regular Thursday night and both Akaashi and Bokuto lay together, curled up on the sofa as they watched the usual new episode of Project Runway. Bokuto didn’t care for the show since it was about fashion and he really had no sense of fashion, but Akaashi liked it so he watched it with him every Thursday. Plus it gave Bokuto an excuse for cuddling.

However, this particular Thursday took a turn from the typically innocent cuddling and loving kisses by a simple, close-ended question that took Bokuto by surprise.

“Koutaro, what is your opinion on BDSM?”

The question laid heavily in the air as Bokuto’s golden eyes searched Akaashi’s for some kind of joke or explanation for the precipitous question. Although like always, Akaashi’s heavy, blank stare gave nothing away.

“Um, like, what do you _mean_?” Bokuto’s cleared his throat, his arms tightening around his lover’s waist and pulling him against him. His face fell to Akaashi’s neck in attempts to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, pressing his lips against the other’s soft skin.

“Like would you do it?” The brunette tilted his head to give Bokuto more access to his neck, his voice still monotone and flat, regardless of the topic.

Bokuto was only silent, letting his teeth graze against Akaashi’s neck as he let the thought run through his mind. _BDSM?_ He could easily picture a naked Akaashi beneath him, his pretty pink lips gaping as his feet and wrists were tied to the bedpost. He saw a similar position on a porn site he was once on and concluded it would look good on Akaashi. A smirk rose on his lips as he nipped at Akaashi’s skin, not missing the quiet moan that escaped Akaashi.

“Sure,” Bokuto shrugged, gently pushing Akaashi’s slightly smaller body against the couch and hovering over him, the smirk still smug on his lips. “I think it’s hot."

- 

 

Bokuto's disbelieving eyes blink back to the figure above him, making sure he isn't dreaming of the Akaashi who's now leaning down to brush soft, pink lips against his. At first, Akaashi teases him. His soft lips gliding effortlessly against the side of his mouth as he presses gentle kisses at the curve of his lips. Bokuto can’t help but try and move his head sideways to capture Akaashi’s lips with his own, but Akaashi simply dodges his attempts and continues to plant soft, butterfly kisses alongside his mouth. After almost minutes of nothing but soft touches, Bokuto begins to grow impatient.

“Akaashi, what th-” His words are cut short when Akaashi’s lips mold with his, heat radiating from Bokuto’s cheeks from the sudden intensity. He can feel Akaashi’s hot tongue slipping through his lips and Bokuto responds automatically by battling for dominance, despite his current situation. Sure his hands were currently handcuffed to the bedpost and he probably looked unbelievably stupid for trying, but he’s unwilling to give up his pride, _not yet_.

The bed dips beneath them and Bokuto feels Akaashi’s knees bend on each side of his waist to straddle him, meanwhile never breaking the kiss. His ass, only separated by a thin boxer fabric, purposefully rubs against Bokuto’s cock with such lenience, making the buffer of the two groan out in need. He was already hard and Akaashi knew it.

The brunette takes a moment to catch his breath, while Bokuto does the same, and runs his cold hands down the sides of Bokuto’s bare chest.

Bokuto’s usually steady breathing hitches, wincing at the cold flesh gliding against his warm skin. He glances down to see Akaashi’s pale fingers tracing the outline of each muscle, amusingly watching them pull and constrict at the cold. His eyes roll at the unneeded and unnecessary touches and thrusts up into Akaashi to get his point across. The ache in his lower stomach was definitely not in the mood for any foreplay.

The brunette steadies himself, quirking a brow and gripping onto Bokuto’s arms that hung above him for support as Bokuto continues to helplessly dry hump Akaashi’s ass.

Akaashi simply lets him with a smirk, gripping onto his arms tighter as his nails dig deeper into the toned skin beneath his fingertips. The brunette can visibly see the struggle in the golden eyes beneath him, his brown eyes glistening at the sight of Bokuto pulling at the handcuffs.

Bokuto feels the growing pressure against his arms and it _hurts_. It hurts almost as much as when he feels Akaashi’s teeth latching onto the side of his neck, sucking at the skin and leaving a trail of large, irritatingly angry red marks. Bokuto doesn’t mind though, he welcomes the pain. He finds it almost delicious. The hardest thing for him right now is the restraint that's holding him back from pinning Akaashi to the bed and doing the exact same thing to him. It's driving him utterly _insane_.

“Akaashi, please just let me-” The brunette takes this as his queue to connect his mouth back to Bokuto’s, drowning out the desperate pleas with the lick of his tongue.

Akaashi’s now semi-cold hands let go of Bokuto’s arms and wanders down his chest, towards the sweatpants that lay low on his hips. Hooking two fingers on waistband, he pulls the fabric down with ease. His hands find their way to Bokuto’s aching cock, wrapping his long, slim fingers around it and pumping in a slow, tormenting pattern. The gleam in Akaashi’s eyes is still present as he watches Bokuto’s eyes flutter shut and thrust himself hurriedly into his hand to gain a faster pace. The brunette is firm in his intentions though, keeping his hand slow and steady.

“Ah, Akaashi,” Bokuto moans out, breathy and low, tugging once again at the restraints above his head. “Faster.”

Akaashi’s lips quirk up, silently moving to position himself in between Bokuto’s legs while still pumping him slowly, precum slipping through his pale fingers. His lips plant soft kisses on Bokuto’s thighs and the sensitive skin near his cock as he moves closer.

Bokuto arches his back when he finally feels a pleasuring wetness engulf him, golden eyes bolting open to see Akaashi beautifully between his legs, taking in more and more of his cock. Low, vibrating groans escape Bokuto’s mouth as Akaashi flicks his tongue along the base, trailing towards the tip. The brunette dips his tongue into his sensitive slit, making Bokuto shiver.

It isn’t long before Akaashi begins deep throating him, swallowing around his cock as precum from before dribbles faintly down his pale chin. Bokuto’s wrists are raw from pulling on the handcuffs, forgetting about them each time he tries to reach down and place his hands on Akaashi’s ravishing brown locks.

The heat suddenly starts to pool in his lower stomach as Akaashi’s throat continues to close against him, bringing him _almost_ to a high.

“Akaashi, I-”

The brunette's brown eyes hold a devilish spark as he carefully pulls himself off of Bokuto’s dick, leaving him a needy mess. He blows cold air onto Bokuto’s now reddened cock before leaning back to take in the sight.

Bokuto’s eyes widen as Akaashi watches him intently, his knees between his thighs, intentionally avoiding any contact with his cock.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice is small at first, confused, but then it begins to build in anger once he realizes what he’s doing. The handcuffs shackle against the bedpost as he continues to tug _hard_ on them in attempt to get out.

“I swear to god when you undo these handcuffs I’m going to-” His words are cut short when Akaashi crawls towards him, connecting his lips in yet another kiss to shut Bokuto up. When he pulls back, Bokuto is staring at him, gold eyes dumbfounded by how much power the brunette had over him without ever even realizing it.

 “Who said I’m going to undo them?”  The brunette responds softly, brown eyes twinkling as his lips now dance across Bokuto’s neck. He feels Bokuto breath catch in his throat at the response, a groan escaping his parted lips.

 Akaashi pulls away again, settling back between Bokuto’s legs as hands begin to pull away the boxers that are still on his hips, finally discarding them. He grabs the bottle of lube sat beside him on the bed, opening it and pouring the cool gel on his fingers. The brunette's cheeks burn as he feels a pair of gold eyes watching him line his fingers up to his own entrance, pushing one, following two and three into his tight, untouched hole. A moan falls out of Akaashi’s lips as he thrusts his fingers inside him, watching Bokuto’s gold, lust filled eyes watching his every move. When the brunette sees the animalistic gaze on him, he finally takes his fingers out and moves towards Bokuto’s weeping cock.

 Bokuto follows Akaashi’s movements, mentally praying when he watches Akaashi slowly lower himself onto his cock. He resists the urge to thrust up when he feels Akaashi’s hole line up and hover over him. His head rolls back when a familiar heat meets his dick, pleasure shooting to his lower stomach, easing the ache.

 “Fuck,” Bokuto moans, thrusting up to meet Akaashi’s heat as the brunette begins to move himself up and down on his cock. Small, breathy moans escape Akaashi’s mouth which brings the growing heat in Bokuto’s stomach higher. The slap of Akaashi’s skin against Bokuto’s thighs mixed with the endless moans and shackle noises bring both of them to their highs.

 Akaashi starts to move faster as Bokuto’s thrusts begin to grow more sporadic and demanding. Bokuto can feel his cock hitting Akaashi’s prostate now with each thrust, earning louder and louder moans from Akaashi with each thrust.

 “Akaashi, I-” Bokuto repeats again, falling short of his words this time when pleasure finally hits him. He cums, filling Akaashi as the brunette continues riding him, cumming soon after and collecting his seed with the palm of his hand.

 The room fills with pants and Akaashi drapes his body over Bokuto’s, catching his breath before pulling himself off of Bokuto. Bokuto then reaches out to touch Akaashi, but is stopped short by the pain against his wrists. His teeth clench and his eyes narrow at Akaashi’s amused brown ones.

 “Akaashi get these stupid things off of me,” Bokuto barks at him, wincing as he shakes the handcuffs as an explanation.

 Akaashi ignores him instead, pulling his boxers back on, climbing off the bed and grabbing the key that sat on their bedside table. A playful smirk sat comfortably on Akaashi’s lips as he puts the key in the waistband of his boxers, kneeling on the bed next to where Bokuto lay.

 “If you want to get out of them, you have to grab the key,” Akaashi’s normally monotone voice mocked sweetly as he stared down at the same disbelief in Bokuto’s eyes as before.

 “You’re joking, right?” Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up when he realized the brunette wasn’t joking. _Holy fuck._

 “Here, I’ll help you,” The brunette inched closer to Bokuto, lining the waistband of his boxers with Bokuto’s mouth.

 After Bokuto giving Akaashi a death glare for about a solid 2 minutes, he finally complied and reached forward to try and pull the key out with his mouth. It took him eight attempts, with Akaashi’s endless laughing, until his teeth finally grabbed ahold of the key. His gold eyes darted up to Akaashi’s with victory, a smug smile falling on his lips despite what he just had to do.

 Akaashi gave him a small kiss on the cheek and a loving smile before gently taking the key from Bokuto’s lips and unlocking the handcuffs.

 Immediately when Bokuto’s wrists were released from the contraption, he wrapped his arms tightly around Akaashi and pulled him down onto the bed. A surprised sound left Akaashi’s mouth, but he didn’t struggle out of the strong arms that held him.

 “I’m never letting you go,” Bokuto muffled against the brunette’s bare back, yawning and closing his eyes as sleep began to overcome him.

 Akaashi just blushed, placing a small kiss to one of Bokuto’s arms before falling asleep to the steady heartbeat behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing smut but i try to do it anyway  
> [my tumblr](http://shionani.tumblr.com/)


End file.
